A New Life, A New Love
by The Eternal Dragon
Summary: A new girl comes to Nerima, a girl who may of caught Ranma's eye. Can she deal with the fiancee squad or will they stand a chance against her?
1. Here's Sammy

A New Life, A New Love  
Chapter 1: Here's Sammy  
  
Ranma sighed as he trudged into the house, tired from the days events. It had been the usual day starting off with the normal argument with Akane, then Kuno attacking yet again, being drained by that ki-vampire Hinako, fighting with Ryouga for some thing or another that the lost boy convinced himself that it was Ranma'a fault, Shampoo glomping him ending up being malleted by Akane because of it, dealing with Ukyo who he would never see as anything more than a friend and to finish it off having to deal with that pervert Happosai. Yep, just a typical day in the life of the pig tailed martial artist.  
  
As he passed by the dinning room he noticed Kasumi talking to a gorgeous girl with long green hair and wearing a black kimono. The girl was sipping on some tea as Kasumi noticed Ranma and called him in. He couldn't take his eyes off of the girl as he walked in and sat down at the table and blushed when he realized that he was staring.  
  
"Hello, I'm Samantha Dracul." The girl said with a bright smile that was reflected in her deep violet eyes. Eyes that seemed to trap Ranma for an eternity before he finally replied.  
  
:I-I'm Ranma.Ranma Saotome." Ranma replied nervously while unconsciously reaching back to play with his pigtail.  
  
"Ranma.She's your fiancée." Kasumis said tiredly which Ranma could easily understand. There had been so many girls coming to claim their fiancée which Genma had arranged. The only difference this time was that there was something about this girl that drew Ranma to her.  
  
"Please," Samanth said, "Call me Sammy.All of my friends do."  
  
"Where is everyone at?" Ranma asked as he realized that no one was barging in either yelling or crying.  
  
"Our parents went out for the evening and Nabiki and Akane will be late." Kasumi said giving Ranma a cup of tea and refilling Sammy's.  
  
"I noticed that you had a dojo here.do you practice much?" Sammy asked.  
  
"I guess you can say that." Ranma said as he tried to figure out how to get out of getting a beating if Akane came home. "Look.Sammy.I, well, I can't marry you.I already have three other fiancées."  
  
"What!!??" Sammy growled as for a moment her eyes hardened and for some reason scared Ranma very much. There was only thing that scared Ranma like that was cats and this girl wasn't a cat.at least Ranma hoped she wasn't. After all of the weird stuff that he had seen it wouldn't really surprise him.  
  
"My dad arranged all of them!" Ranma hurriedly explained and was greatly relieved when the green haired girl relaxed. "It's not like I wanted any of them."  
  
"Well my father will be here tomorrow, he'll settle this." Sammy said a little coldly.  
  
"What's your father's name?" asked Kasumi.  
  
"Vlad.Vlad Dracul." Sammy replied making the blood drain from Kasumi's face.  
  
"Oh my.Oh my, that would make him.you.a v-v-vampire?" Kasumi said with a little fear.  
  
"Relax," Sammy giggled, "We aren't bloodsucking monsters like the stories.and besides, I'm only half vampire. My mother was a human."  
  
Ranma failed to notice the strange look the girl was giving him as he was busy banging his head on the table. Why him, why always him? He always attracted the weird ones. Was there some kami laughing at him as they made his life hell?  
  
AN: I've had bad writer's block lately so it has been slow on updating so I tried writing something new but I want to work on all of my stories and plan to as soon as possible. This has just been one of the weird ideas that's been in my head lately so thought I'd see how it looks typed out. Oh yeah, I don't own Ranma. 


	2. Memories

A New Life, A New Love  
Chapter 2 Memories  
  
Ranma sighed as he leaned back on the roof of the Tendo Dojo. He decided it would be better if he stayed away from ground zero when Akane made it home. Kasumi, for some unknown reason, offered Sammy to stay the night and Sammy accepted.  
  
In a way, it was kind of weird that Kasumi knew who this Vlad was and that Sammy and him where vampires. Vampires.that unnerved Ranma somewhat. There was a real life.unlife.whatever.vampire spending the night under the same roof as him.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" a beautiful voice asked, sounding very unearthly.  
  
"Help your self." Ranma said motioning for the girl to sit.  
  
"I'm sorry about all of this, Ranma." Sammy said as she sat down next to Ranma, "I really am and I guess I know how hard it is being expected to marry someone that you don't even know." Ranma looked at the girl shocked as she looked up into the sky, eyes shimmering a little. "All my life I was told I wasn't allowed to choose who to fall in love with because I already had a fiancée."  
  
"Sammy." Ranma began as a tear slid down the girl's face.  
  
"It's not fair, Ranma, none of it really is." Sammy said wiping the tear away with the back of her hand, "On my honor, I have too. Our family puts a lot into tradition and honor, after all, my father is over a thousand years old."  
  
"I know what you mean about honor," Ranma said, "I'm expected to marry Akane out of honor to unite the schools but what of all the other girls pops engaged me too? What about Ukyo, she was.is my best friend, how am I supposed to destroy her honor? No matter what I do I end up hurting someone and damaging their honor."  
  
"I guess we have more in common than we thought." Sammy said, "It's really beautiful up here at night, isn't it?"  
  
"That's why I like it so much," Ranma said, looking up at the night sky, the stars shining brightly. "Sammy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When you drink someone's blood.what happens to them?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Its just like donating blood, Ranma, nothing happens to them." Sammy explained, "Some vampires may drain all the blood to kill or even give some of their blood to make new vampires but just donating a little blood does nothing to the person. Back home I even have a few safe donors who know what I am in emergencies but I normally just drink blood packs or animal's blood."  
  
"How about food, don't you eat?" Ranma asked, genuinely curious and no longer really nervous. It seemed Sammy did have a little in common with him and maybe she might become a good friend. His first actually because she wasn't trying to force herself on him or hurt him so far.  
  
"Of course I eat Ranma, I'm part human, remember?" Sammy said, "I have to nourish both my human and vampire sides or I die like everyone else."  
  
Ranma looked over at Sammy and smiled at her, "Want to be friends?"  
  
Sammy looked incredulously at Ranma a few moments then slowly smiled. "I think I'd like that."  
  
"RANNMMMAAAA!!!" a voice growled out from behind the two, "How dare you flirt with yet another girl??!!"  
  
Ranma screwed his eyes tightly shut preparing for the trip on Akane Airlines and after a few moment cracked one eye then the other and looked back to see Sammy holding the mallet back with one finger, her eyes glowing slightly red.  
  
"How dare YOU attack an unarmed person like this?" Sammy hissed, "You're nothing but a bully."  
  
"He's my fiancé and I'll do what I want with him!" Akane spat.  
  
"Your fiancée?" Sammy sneered, "Then why don't you act like it and treat him like he deserves!"  
  
"I am treating the pervert like he deserves!" Akane snapped as she dropped the mallet to attack Sammy. Ranma gawked as each attack missed barely as Sammy gracefully dodged each blow while leaving behind after images every once in awhile. In fact as Ranma watched, it was the after image that Akane was attacking as Sammy stayed one step ahead of Akane with a speed that even Ranma-chan couldn't match.  
  
"STAY STILL!" Akane shrieked in rage as Sammy dodged yet another attack.  
  
"And what?" Sammy smirked, "Let you hit me? You really do like abusing people, don't you?"  
  
"WHAT!!!" Akane cried out in anger and frustration.  
  
"It's time to end this, girl." Sammy said as her finger shot out striking one point on Akane's body causing the angered girl to fall to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Pressure point?" Ranma asked as he checked on Sammy who seemed to be having trouble staying upright herself.  
  
Ranma helped her sit down and made sure that she was okay before taking Akane in and dumping her on her bed and returning to the roof to sit with Sammy. "What's wrong?" Ranma asked seeing how fatigued Sammy was looking.  
  
"Used up too much power.d-didn't feed last night and didn't bring any packs with me. I k-kind of snuck on ahead of daddy." Sammy blushed in embarrassment, "I wasn't expecting to use up so much energy.w-would have been able to wait until tomorrow."  
  
"You need blood?" Ranma said, though more of a statement than a question.  
  
Sammy nodded looking away from Ranma, "Looks like y-you won't have to be worrying about a n-new fiancée."  
  
Ranma pulled his shirt off and moved in really close to sit next to Sammy and gently lifted her chin with his finger to look her directly into his eyes, "We're friends, right? Then you can take some of mine," Ranma tilted his head to the side pulling Sammy close to him cradling her head to his neck.  
  
"We don't." Sammy started but was cut off.  
  
"Please, Sammy, we're friends and friends help each other." Ranma said bracing himself for the pinpricks of Sammy's fangs. Instead, he felt her lips gently press against his neck kissing him gently then a warmth grow there and a soft suckling. ***  
  
Sammy was shocked as she was just tasting the blood of her fiancée then was in.well, nowhere. Just nothingness.  
  
"Sammy?" Ranma's voice came from behind her. She spun around to come face to face with the pigtailed martial artist. She gasped as she realized what may have been happening, stories some of her friends had told her. This was the link that soulmates shared, the link that the two souls who was destined to be together shared.  
  
"Ranma?" Sammy asked as the floated to each other and took each other's hands, their fingers interlocking. Slowly the two reached in and brushed their lips together and a shook ran through her as she witnessed his whole life in those few moments that their lips was locked together in a kiss. She seen Ranma as a child being dragged away from his mother, crying out for her. Then all the training techniques used on him including the neko ken. She saw a young Ukyo and saw how close they was but as best friends which is what he still felt for her. She saw Jusenkyo and the amazons and finally arriving in Nerima where a female Ranma was asked to be friends by a girl which later betrayed him after she found out that Ranma was really a guy. All the beating Akane gave him driving out the love that he had for her until he just wanted to die in peace.  
  
Then she could see herself through Ranma's eyes when they first meet, she could feel his emotions then. He fell in love with her at first sight though he fought it until he found out about the engagement which for some reason made him despair. ***  
  
Ranma was shocked when his lips touched Sammy's as a flood of memories invaded his mind, the memories of Sammy's life. Though her father and family went back for such a long time, Sammy herself was really a year younger than Ranma. She was raised to be a noble and told that she had a fiancée and forbidden to date anyone or to get close to any boys. She was very lonely growing up as her mother abandoned her and as people found out what she was shunned her like a freak, a monster. She lost all but a couple friends which was also vampires except for three witches which was her safe donors.  
  
Then he saw her sitting at the table with Kasumi, nervously waiting for Ranma. Wanting to know what he was like and who he was and if he would accept her. Then, like magic, the hole in her soul was filled as Ranma walked into the room and she fell instantly in love with him. She easily told what she was so she could get it over with so she would know if Ranma would accept her or reject her. ***  
  
Sammy pulled away though Ranma didn't want her to stop. Slowly she licked the little trickle of blood from her lips and smiled at Ranma. "I have to stop before I take to much." Sammy said as she layed her head down on Ranma's chest who lowered both of them so that they was laying down on the roof. She could hear his heart beat and feel his warmth and most importantly, she could feel his love for her. She finally found what had been missing from her heart after so many years but she knew that their was going to be a lot of obstacles to overcome like that angry girl but this was a fight that Sammy was determined to win ***  
  
AN: Im sure everyone knows this.but I don't own Ranma. 


	3. Revelations

A New Life, A New Love  
Chapter 3: Revalations  
  
Ranma yawned as he opened his eyes slowly, a soft light filtering into his vision as the sun peaked out over the horizon. He was used to waking up on the roof to the dojo so wasn't surprised that he did this morning. What did surprise him was the warm weight of something against him. Slowly he looked down to see a green haired girl snuggled close to him using his chest as a pillow.  
  
A flash of light caught his attention making him look to where it came from to find Nabiki standing there with a camera and a smirk on her face. "Well, Saotome, this should be worth a good amount of cash."  
  
"Nabiki." Ranma growled, disturbing the girl who wearily sat up and looked up at the other girl then back to Ranma who was jumping after the camera.  
  
He couldn't let that picture get out, Sammy may of stood up against Akane last night but the others was a lot better than Akane and he didn't want the green haired girl hurt. "It's ok, Ranma.I can take care of myself." Sammy said with a bright smile as Nabiki turned and left, disappearing over the side of the roof as she climbed down the ladder.  
  
Something else started to bother Ranma but he couldn't figure out what it was. He looked down at the still smiling Sammy and reached his hand down to help pull the girl to her feet. "The sun!" Ranma exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Don't worry about that," Sammy said with a giggle, "Like I said before, those are just stories. The sun doesn't really bother me except for locking most of my powers."  
  
Ranma nodded, still a little worried as he heard Kasumi's voice along with the delicious smell of her cooking come from below, "Breakfast is ready!"  
  
Ranma scooped Sammy up in his arms and leaped from the roof to the ground below and gently put Sammy back down on her feet. He stared into her eyes a few moments as she stared back before the both quickly turned toward the house with bright flushes on their faces.  
  
"We better get inside before pops eats everything." Ranma said as he led Sammy into the house and into the dining room where everyone else was sitting around the table. Ranma took his usual spot next to his father with Sammy sitting next to him. Ranma flinched at the death glare Akane was giving the two. ***  
  
Sammy looked at all the strange yet wonderful smelling food set out before her. She never really eaten much oriental food before and decided that that would have to change as she started in.  
  
When she noticed the glare the girl from the night before was giving, Sammy just smiled knowing that it would only make Akane angrier. Of course Sammy wasn't evil or liked playing with people's heads but for once she was going to and enjoy it. Akane needed to be taught a lesson and Sammy decided that she would be the one to teach it.  
  
The whole atmosphere at the table seemed a little odd though. The man wearing the brown gi and long black hear and mustache kept glaring at the bald man in white gi with glasses who avoided the looks in embarrassment. Silently Sammy wondered what was going on there.  
  
"I don't think we've been properly introduced," the man in the brown gi said, "My name is Soun Tendo, and this is Genma Saotome and my daughters Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane.Ranma's fiancé who I see you already met." Sammy noticed as everyone nodded as each name was called. Kasumi was smiling kindly while Nabiki was impossible to read and Akane was easily read as being more than a little angry.  
  
"My name is Samantha Dracul," Sammy said, "But please call me Sammy."  
  
"Would you like to tell us just how it is that you where arranged to become Ranma's fiancé?" Soun asked.  
  
"As if I care," Akane mumbled angrily, "She can have him."  
  
It took every once of self control to not reply to Akane's remark, instead she decided to comply with the elder Tendo's request. "It's simple really," Sammy explained," During their training trip Genma seen my father traveling and begged for some spare money. My father saw little Ranma and figured that it would be good for me if he arranged a marriage so he bought Ranma for a very large sum of money."  
  
"How large?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"One million yen," Sammy replied, "Give or take a few yen"  
  
Sammy found it very hard not to giggle as everyone in the room facevaulted. "My father is a very wealthy man and that was pocket change to him."  
  
"What on earth did you do with all that money??" Nabiki asked in shock.  
  
"I kind of.well.I." Genma stuttered, "I lost it in a bet."  
  
Sammy could tell the man was lying and noticed the questioningly look Soun gave Genma. Oh, something was definitely going on there but what? "After Genma left Ranma with my father, he sneaked back while my father was out and stole Ranma back. There was trouble back in our homeland so my father couldn't stay to search out Ranma. He hired many people to track Genma and Ranma down and have just succeeded so here I am and my father should be here later today."  
  
"Which things will be straightened out there I guess," Soun said, "You are free to stay here until then but the schools will be united."  
  
Sammy was shoked to see tears streaming down the mans face, almost resembling waterfalls. Sammy bowed a little toward Soun and thanked him for his hospitality. She smiled at Akane again whose red face became even redder as her anger grew even more. 'Hmmmm.wonder how much more before she explodes?' Sammy thought to herself. ***  
  
Sammy hated it but she stayed behind as Ranma, Nabiki and Akane left for school. She decided it would be best to be a good guest and helped Kasumi with the house work which the elder girl kindly refused at first but Sammy could tell that she was secretly grateful for the help.  
  
Sammy kept a close eye on Kasumi most of the day and she started to see small signs of depression though it was kept tightly under a mask of cheeriness. She got enough from Ranma's memories to know what had happened to Kasuni's mother and knew that the elder girl had taken the place of the families matriarch.  
  
When most of the work was finally finished and the two sat at the table to drink some tea and rest, Sammy decided to try and help the girl. "Kasumi.I don't want to overstep any bounds or hurt anyone, least of all you, but why do you keep doing all of this?"  
  
Kasumi looked thoughtful for several moments before replying with a smile though her eyes held much sadness, "I don't really have a choice.if I didn't who would take care of the house? What about Akane and Nabiki?"  
  
Sammy shook her head in shock, Kasumi had sacrificed her life, her happiness for her family who Sammy could tell didn't even really appreciate it. "They should help out some and how about your father?"  
  
"He's a man though." Kasumi replied with uncertainity.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Well.well.It's a girl's job to take care of the house and the man's to make the money."  
  
"That's bull," Sammy said a little harsher than she meant, " Since when has he brought any money into this house? Actually.how do you all survive?"  
  
"Nabiki helps out a lot." Kasumi said.  
  
Now that made sense, it would explain why she was so obsessed with money and yet really didn't have a lot of expensive stuff. She was raising the money for the family to survive on. Sammy would take care of all of this when her father arrived hopefully. All she would have to do is convince him of it. A smile grew on Sammy's face as she planned on how to make her dear daddy do what she wanted him to. ***  
  
AN: Don't own Ranma.Nope.Never will.Never ever ever. 


End file.
